1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more developer supply devices configured to supply charged powdered development agent to an intended device.
2. Related Art
A developer supply device has been known, which includes a developer carrying member and a transfer board.
The developer carrying member is configured as a roller-shaped member that has a cylindrical circumferential surface facing the intended device. The transfer board includes a plurality of transfer electrodes arranged along a developer transfer path. The transfer board is configured to transfer development agent in a developer transfer direction along the developer transfer path by the action of an electric field generated when a predetermined voltage is applied to the transfer electrodes.
The transfer board includes a vertical transfer board and a bottom transfer board. The vertical transfer board extends vertically so as to transfer the development agent vertically upward in the developer transfer direction. The developer carrying member is disposed to face an upper end of the vertical transfer board. The bottom transfer board forms a bottom surface of a developer storage section. The bottom transfer board is connected with a lower end of the vertical transfer board. Thus, the bottom transfer board is configured to charge the development agent by friction with the development agent and transfer the charged development agent to the lower end of the vertical transfer board.
In order to generate an electric field to transfer the charged development agent from the upper end of the vertical transfer board to the development carrying member, a predetermined voltage is applied between the vertical transfer board and the developer carrying member.
In the developer supply device configured as above, the development agent is transferred by the vertical transfer board, vertically upward in the developer transfer direction along the developer transfer path. Then, in a position where the upper end of the vertical transfer board faces the developer carrying member, the charged development agent is transferred onto the developer carrying member by the action of the electric field generated in response to the predetermined voltage being applied between the vertical transfer board and the developer carrying member. Thus, the development agent is held and carried on the circumferential surface of the developer carrying member.